


March 1998

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Bullying, Caring, Crying, Depression, Drinking, Driving, Embarrassment, Explosives, First Kiss, First Time, Fucked Up, Guns, High School, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, School Shootings, Self-Harm, Smoking, Sobbing, Underage Drinking, Vodka, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: Here take my dylric





	March 1998

Dylan sighed gripping the wheel, driving home alone fromthe prison they all called Columbine High School it was March 16th 1998 and he wasn't at his best, he parked messily and locked his car before storming towards his house and in the door, up the stairs "I'm tired I'll be down later" he called out before slamming his bedroom door 

 

The blonde walked around tensely thinking over the events of that day his face contorting with rage  
He turned on his stereo and put in a mixtape,  
The song that played out made the anger pour from his face and replaced it with a quivering lower lip  
He pushed his hair back one handed Dylan was nervous.. nervous to break, nervous to cry 

 

Nine Inch Nails - Something I Can Never Have  
Soothingly played just loud enough to mask the gentle sob that escaped the tall boy's lips, he flopped forward onto his bed and hugged the sheets tears streaming down his cheeks leaving perfect glistening tracks  
his face pink with emotion and his breathing erratic

 

After awhile his phone shook and gave out the classic monophonic nokia ringtone, he sat up and wiped his face tears still leaving his eyes it was Eric He ignored it, stubborn determined Reb kept calling "s-Stop!" Dylan hissed and tossed his phone, with a crunch the phone lodged itself into the wall and he got up and curiously looked at the damage "crap.."

 

"Dylan! Phone" his mom called, Eric had called there too, the teen sighed and wiped his eyes taking a breath before heading downstairs, his mom smiled and handed him the phone and he leant in the doorway talking to Eric, they spoke about school and when the other brought up the incident earlier and Dylan just hung the phone up, and left the room without another word going back to his room

 

He rattled through his drawers and pulled out some razorblades, sitting on his bed he removed his pants and lifted leg of his boxers to expose his bony upper thigh firmly, pinching what little skin he could with one hand And slit down the middle of it wincing, blood prickled to the surface and flowed slowly, he watched it and added a few more cuts here and there

 

"what the fuck!" Eric yelped, striding into the room ripping the blades out of Dylan's hands, his eyes wide "why are you doing that!?" The taller male sat in silence and Eric crouched in front of him "V.. Why are you doing that?" He was trying his hardest to care repeating himself in a softer tone 

 

"Because I deserve it Reb!" Dyl snapped  
"I fucking deserve it" he was fighting the tears and he paced around the room "Dylan please" Eric hated being soft but for Dylan it was worth it "you don't deserve it they do, the fuckers deserve it all" ..Dylan nodded and sniffed "you're right"

Eric stood closer to Dylan and took him into a stereotypical bro hug, which caused the taller male to grip onto him tightly, Eric looked around the room clearing his throat being hugged made him emotional he never got it from his family, never got it from friends and as much as he wanted to remain in control of his emotions with Dylan hugging him like he was more than just that weird kid was too much and he clenched his jaw and rubbed the others back with a clenched fist "I gotcha V" he promised 

 

Dylan wrapped one arm around the male under his arms and the other over his shoulders, Eric held onto the blonde's waist tearing up alittle "got me fucking weak Dyl" he sniffed he didn't believe men should cry openly but Dylan had obviously been crying so maybe he could let himself do it this once 

 

Eric continued to rub Dylan's back with his fist and tears formed in his eyes "I dunno why, but I care"  
He paused "Brooks shoulda called em off and he didn't he just sat there...that cunt.. I swear .. natural selection will take it's course, I'll take care of him one day"  
Dylan remained silent and hugged onto eric his jaw against the males neck 'boy Eric smells..good'  
he nuzzled up just alittle and Eric pulled back

 

The two looked at eachother and Eric put his hand on Dylan's cheek "besides I think your nose is cute"  
The taller male blushed brightly and looked at the other bashfully "noo nooo" he said playfully before Reb shoved him gently and Dylan fell back against the wall  
"yeah it's cute.. don't deny it" Eric looked up into the males eyes, in a second or two their lips met 

 

Dylan leant to Eric's touch this was his first kiss  
But Eric was an expert, he moved closer to Dylan and put one hand up in his hair and the other on his waistband deepening the kiss some, the dry blood on Dylan's legs was more than enough to turn Eric on

 

"Let me clean you up" he muttered, dropping to his knees licking the blood trails sensually "I'm your dominant V... I may be shorter, but I am in control" He whispered looking up at a bright red Dylan  
Who had one hand over his mouth and his eyes closed

Eric continued to clean the blood trails once he was done he stood up "Take off your shirt" he ordered  
Dylan shook his head "I-I I um.." Eric sighed "Dylan, please just do it.. I'll go first" Reb tossed his hat down and took off his shirt, Dylan removed his hesitantly 

 

"I know I'm gross looking" he sighed pushing his hair back, his shoulders hung differently and his back wasn't exactly straight, Eric rolled his eyes "Get over yourself Klebold" the two returned to the kiss letting out harsh breaths against each other's lips, Eric forcefully pulled Dylan close and shoved him  
onto the bed "I'm not a fag.." he whispered kissing against Dylan's neck, soon marking him making the sensitive boy moan breathily 

 

The two made out to KMFDM - Stray Bullet  
Every now and again moving positions to grind on each other, Eric pressed up to Dylan's crotch and gritted his teeth "Feels fucking good, press against me a little" He instructed, Dylan did as asked and kissed the other "Reb~" he groaned lowly wrapping his lanky legs around the other males waist, Eric held onto Dylan's hips and dry humped him tipping his head back

Eric panted "get on your knees" he panted and yelled "ON. YOUR. KNEES" he flipped the male and pressed to him "Fuck V" he whispered grinding again his hands firmly planted on the males hips, Dylan snickered "remember that scene in pulp fiction?" To this comment Eric scoffed "Yes.. butt fucked by a cop"

 

Dylan lay his long arms over the bed and hummed with pleasure at the feeling of Reb gliding his crotch against his ass, both the males were rock hard and seeping precum into their boxers with excitement, Eric grabbed the males boxers and pulled them down spitting at his hole gently pressing a finger against it, easing it in

 

"N..nngh" Dylan whimpered in a gutteral tone  
Feeling himself stretch, he'd only put one finger  
In there before because of the rape scene  
In pulp fiction, he wanted to judge the pain  
For himself, Eric put in a second finger  
"not bad" he whispered, after 10 minutes  
He was pretty sure Dylan could take him

 

Eric pulled his fingers out and spat down on his aching cock, before slowly pushing in his hands back on the males spine "bite something.." he whispered "your parents are downstairs" Dylan nodded doing his best to find something he actually wanted to bite while having Eric balls deep in his ass, he grabbed his coat and sunk his teeth into the sleeve "Attaboy" Reb whispered

 

Dylan closed his eyes and moaned against the fabric in his mouth as Eric started to move, the two were pleasantly surprised at how good it felt  
Dylan was tight, warm and Eric hit the spot every time  
After a few minutes Reb grabbed a gun and put it to Dylan's head slamming into him "you like it when i fuck you good and hard little slut" he whisper yelled  
Causing Dylan to yell against the sheets  
Eric had severe mood swings,  
that only heightened V's pleasure

 

The gun was loaded and could fire at any time so Eric put it down "I didn't mean to shoot him, the car hit a bump" Eric quoted pulp fiction and Dylan laughed still gagged, Reb began thrusting rough "now I'm making the references" he said his face and shoulders flushed with pleasure he slammed into Dylan, blood running down the males thighs "well fuck you're bleeding"

 

Dylan jerked off fast "Reb I don't care fuck me"  
He totally forgot the volume rule and yelled  
(Dylan can yell real good) his mom looked up  
Shocked but not surprised, she decided to go outside "shshshsh!" Eric hissed slamming Dylan again  
He moaned loudly "R-Reb!" He reached back and pulled the males hips foreword weakly wanting more 

 

Eric was breathing hard and loud by now pounding into the other "h-holy fuckin fuck" he bust suddenly in a real teenage fashion, Dylan panted loudly jerking off still before cumming against the sheets

 

The two lay in a heap of cum and blood  
"Who were you thinking about?" Dylan asked  
"You" a bright red Eric whispered.


End file.
